


Baby Steps

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baby Gay Patrick, Cockblocking Ray Butani, Early Relationship, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Patrick, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Patrick comes up with a list of baby steps to get him into David's lap for the first time.Goal: Sit in David's lap.Step 1: Sit near David. Check!Step 2: Arm around David. Check!Step 3: Feet on David's lap.Step 4: Head in David's lap.Step 5: Sit in David's lap.Sounds easy enough, right?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 239
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> Prompt fill: The first time Patrick sits on David's lap.

The first time Patrick sits on David’s lap, he doesn’t even have time to think about it, because it’s in the throes of passion, and David’s hand is on his wrist pulling him down, and then Patrick doesn’t think so much as _feel_.

~

But the first time Patrick sits on David’s lap of his own volition, he makes up for that earlier time by overthinking it like crazy. He worries that that was just a sex thing, not an anytime thing. He’s not sure how a guy goes about just _sitting in another guy’s lap_ like it’s normal and acceptable and even expected.

He thinks about how to do it, how to turn his body to telegraph his intention, which way to face, where to center his weight. _Is_ it a sex thing? Should he be trying to get his ass squarely onto David’s crotch? Or is it more like resting himself on his thighs?

Or maybe he should start by sitting _near_ David and resting his legs across him, or even his head. Somehow to Patrick’s mile-a-minute thought process, that seems less scary.

It happens one night when they’re at Ray’s (and thank goodness, because the man has walked in on them _several times_ at this point), the older man out at Bob’s for poker night, and they’re watching _Property Brothers_ on tv, or at least David is. Patrick is doing a lot more thinking than watching, and if David were to took over at him, his furrowed barely-existent eyebrows would certainly telegraph as much.

But they’re watching the show, which Patrick actually doesn’t mind when he’s not otherwise occupied overthinking how to sit on his boyfriend’s lap, and he scoots back a little from his spot right next to David on the couch, backing himself into the arm and moving his socked feet up to rest over David’s lap. David barely turns to look at him, laser-focused on what one of the twins (Patrick can only tell them apart because of which job each one does) starts to talk about how he’s going to renovate a space for this nice couple who is trying to move.

Patrick thinks that isn’t so scary, and David _is_ seemingly enjoying having his feet on his lap. David’s long fingers are stroking the exposed midriff between Patrick’s socks and the hem of his jeans, the sensitive skin right above his ankles. David’s touching him there gently, caressing Patrick as they watch the tv show, though now Patrick’s thoughts are not so much about strategizing how to sit in David’s lap but how to avoid getting an erection because holy hell he did not realize how sensitive his ankles are.

After a few minutes, David stills his fingers, pulls out his phone to check a text notification he’s received, then when he returns his attention to Patrick’s legs, starts running his palm up and down Patrick’s calf under his pant leg, feeling the soft, sparse hair there beneath his fingers, the under-moisturized skin of his legs sparking under David’s touch.

The program finishes, and David asks if they can watch something else, picking up the remote to flip through the channels. Patrick is a little surprised David didn’t drag him up to his bedroom as soon as Ray left the house earlier, because they’re still sort of new and the sex stuff is great, but so is this. But right now, he’s more than happy to cuddle with David on the couch. If only he could figure out how to initiate said cuddling.

Patrick goes to the kitchen to grab some water, calling back to ask David if he wants anything. When he returns, David has put his feet up on the coffee table, and he’s leaning back into the couch cushions looking particularly comfortable. He has also changed the channel, and now _Chopped_ is on and there is a very unappetizing combination of ingredients on screen that the contestants are trying to cook with, and again, Patrick’s attention is still firmly on how to orchestrate getting himself into David’s lap.

This time, when he sits down on the couch, he leans against David’s chest, feeling his pectoral muscle against his cheek, happy David’s broad shoulders are enveloping him. A few minutes in, his brain has calmed a bit, and when he yawns, it’s genuine.

“Are you tired? We could stop watching and go to bed,” David suggests, though he’s clearly invested in seeing what horrific combinations the cooks will come up with.

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m just gonna—” and then he moves quickly, laying his head in David’s lap, casual as anything. Nonchalant. He can do that. He can be confident, at ease. He’s Patrick Brewer.

Above him, Patrick can hear David’s breath hitch, because this is the first time they’ve done this, but then David’s hand is gently stroking his hair and his neck and down his arm, and his head feels warm and cushioned and comfortable. David’s breathing evens out and this is clearly an okay thing to do now. And Patrick loves it, is so proud of himself for taking this step, even though he thinks it won’t make it any easier to climb into David’s lap. But still, it’s a step. A baby step.

Halfway through the episode, Patrick sits up again, remembering he left his phone in kitchen when he got up to get some water. Whether his brain subconsciously left it there so he would have another reason to get up or whether he simply forgot it, Patrick isn’t sure. Either way, it provides an easy excuse to reconfigure their positions when he returns.

But David has moved too, and foiled his plans. He’s laying out on the couch, and Patrick’s pretty sure there’s a joke to be made here involving Leonardo DiCaprio and French ladies, but instead Patrick clears his throat, and David turns to look at him. “And where do you propose I sit?” he asks, seeing that all the couch real estate is taken up by David’s body.

Something clicks in David’s head, and he smiles, because clearly Patrick has said the right thing. Then David is sitting up, stretching his legs out fully, and offering Patrick a smug smile. He pats his lap, raising an eyebrow, and looks up at Patrick in invitation. “How about here?” he suggests.

Patrick’s jaw drops for just a moment, his eyes widening. Either he’s been very obvious and not the least bit subtle about his strategy for the last hour, or David’s had the same thing on his mind that’s been hounding Patrick. Patrick swallows, and smiles, and sits, just like that, and then he’s in David’s lap.

Patrick winds his arms around David’s shoulders, one hand stroking the dark hair on the back of his neck as he leans in for a kiss.

“This what you wanted?” David asks, and Patrick blushes at his temples. The former, then.

He nods, and David kisses him again, trying to imbue the embrace with all the affection and reassurance he has.

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Patrick wonders aloud. He’s self-conscious about his weight on David, which he supposes he shouldn’t be. David has sat in his lap before, and the size difference didn’t seem to matter then, so why should it now?

Instead of answering, David leans in and presses his forehead against Patrick’s running his hands over Patrick’s thick thighs, feeling the strong quads beneath his hands. Those are hiking muscles, and baseball muscles, and fucking muscles. And Patrick is happy that it’s David’s hands touching him, David’s lap he’s sitting on, David’s embrace he’s cradled in. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

And suddenly, as big of a deal as this felt earlier when his brain was making up nonsense problems for him to overthink, now it seemed like the most natural, comfortable thing in the world.


End file.
